Hooded Passion: Zero to Sixty
by Kadiem02
Summary: One-shot, Rose is buying a new car, her and sexy sales man, take it for a test drive, she will deffinatly get her moneys worth when sexy carsalesman Dimitri Belikov unleashes a passion like shes never know! may add more chapters if ya'll like


**Ok this is just a one-shot that came together in my head when I was reading a book by Kresley Cole, another one of favorite authors next to Richelle Mead, she also writes paranormal romance novels and I strongly suggest you check out her "Immortal after dark series" They are more adult natured books than the VA series but completely brilliant, and ya'll should check out her books. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, The rest belongs to Richelle Mead.**

"Rose hurry up, if we don't get there soon, they will close and we will have to wait until Monday!" my best friend hollered at me from downstairs in the living room of our house. I rolled my eyes, she knows I am never on time for anything, she swears ill be late to my own funeral.

Today should be an exciting day seeing as how I just inherited a very sizable amount of money, and I have decided to buy a new car. But unfortunately everything comes with a price, and in this case it was my parents. The money I am inheriting is from my parents unexpected death. They were headed back from a night on the town, "Date night" as they liked to call it, dinner, dancing, and the movies. This is something they did every Thursday night, but this week something horrible happened, another car ran a red light and slammed into the side of my parents BMW, killing them both upon impact. I was so upset and distraught after everything that happened, I kind of shut down, and shut everyone out of my life, especially the people I love and care about the most, Adrian my now ex-boyfriend, and Lissa my best-friend/ sister.

Lissa completely understood what I was going thru and the space I needed to heal, she lost her parents and her older brother 3 years ago. Adrian on the other hand, he thought I was purposely pushing him away, and I wasn't. Long story short we split up 2 months ago, we are still friends just not as close as we use to be.

I finally decided to spend some of the money I got when my car broke down last week. Lissa, poor thing, has been driving me around everywhere. So we finally decided it was time to dip into my new found wealth, and buy myself a new car.

"Welcome to St. Vladimir's Auto Sales, my name is Christian, how can I help you ladies?" he asked looking directly at Lissa with a wicked smirk spread across his handsome features.

"Im looking to buy a new car today, before you ask no I don't know what kind I am looking for and no money is no option." I told him honestly.

"Hmmm, I see. Well then let me find you a sales rep, he can show you around, the different cars we have and he can help answer any question you may have sound good? If you ladies will just have a seat right over there, I will get someone out here as soon as possible."

"Thank you Christian!" Lissa offered with a sultry voice, a teasing smile to match his.

"Oh my! He's such a hottie Rose, did you see his eyes, I think I could drown in those deep blue eyes."

As my friend continued to rant and rave about all the naughty things she would like to do to him, I tuned her out completely as my attention was stolen by the most amazing looking car iv ever seen in my life. My legs seemed to work on there own accord as I unconsciously walked towards the fine piece of machinery located directly in the center of the show room floor.

"Beautiful" I heard a deep male voice say from behind me, I spun around quickly to see very tall muscular man standing there. Wow I didn't think it was possible for me to find anything else in this building as beautiful as that car but I was wrong. As I stood there admiring the mountain of man before me, I realized while I was gaping like a fish out of water haven't yet said anything.

I cleared my throat "Yes, its like nothing iv ever seen."

"I'm Dimitri Belikov, I'll be the sales rep helping with your purchase today." he told me.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Belikov, I'm Rose Hathaway." I told him

"Call me Dimitri please Ms. Hathaway, now I see you have great taste is this the only thing that has caught your attention today." did he just check me out or was that in my head. No surely not.

_With a man like you in my line of sight, the car is the last thing on my mind… _I thought to myself, as I took a second or 2 to appreciate the rope after rope of muscle across this mans wide chest and broad shoulders. When I looked up into his face again, I saw a slight blush and smirk, as he cleared his throat. "Oh god, I said that out loud didn't I?"

He smiled a breathtaking smile and simply nodded his head to let me know that once again, I let my thoughts slip out. How embarrassing!

"Rose, call me Rose" I said quickly trying to change the subject as quick as possible. "So what can you tell me about this Malaren here." He arched an eyebrow at me clearly surprised that I knew a little about cars.

"Well Rose, this is a custom made Mercedes Malaren, it goes over 250 mph, it does zero to sixty in 3 ½ seconds. It has one-thousand and one horsepower, twice as much as a Porsche. The spoiler in the back and the flaps in the front both retract into the body of the car, making it more arrow dynamic, as well as this action reduces the drag coefficient by .05 percent." he told me.

"Wow sounds like quite the car, how much does a car like this cost." I ask him, not really caring but my brain was so fogged by the beauty of this man, that price was the only thing that came to my mind.

"$252,000 is what your looking at, but with all the extra add ons I've told you about, plus the interior is all custom, and there's a built in GPS, and radar detector, as well as xm serius satellite radio." he then added "the paint job is also custom, this color red is called rose petal red, and the black racing strips were hand painted on."

"Well as impressed as I am Dimitri with everything you have told me, do you think its possible to take her out for a drive, while she may look nice, I still need to see how well she handles out on the road?" I asked

"Sure thing, let me go grab the keys, and ill take you to a spot not to far from here that I know about that you can open her up and get a real feel for how she handles." He turned around and walked away but not before I heard him mumble something about liking to see the way I would handle him. I smiled to myself as a blush rose to my cheeks, I shook my head trying to get rid of the dirty images that I had in my head, I turned and went in search of Lissa surprised I havent seen her since I walked over to the car, but not terribly surprised to find her chatting up that Christian guy. Deciding to leave her be, I walked back over to the car and waited for Dimitri to get back. Getting lost in my naughty thoughts again.

"Ready to go? I thought I would drive us to the spot, then you could test drive her there, then if you like her, you can drive her back and we can fill out the necessary paperwork. Sound good to you." he asked as he reached for the passenger door so that I could slide in. I mumbled a Thank you as he closed my door, and walked around the back to get in. I took this time to notice the interior of the car, it was just as nice as Dimitri had described if not nicer. It had a brushed metal dashboard, and black seats with red stitching, most defiantly my style. Just then Dimitri slid in the drivers seat and off we went.

After about a 10 minute drive we were parked on what looked like an old abandoned airstrip runway. I slid the key (which looked like a minuscule USB drive) into position and hit the start button. I looked over to Dimitri to see if he was ready and he was just staring at me with a sexy grin. I don't know how or why it happened but at that moment Dimitri leaned forward and placed his hand at the nape of my neck slowly pulling towards him. He hesitated long enough for me to protest and when I didn't, I guess that was all the invitation he needed because he then slanted his lips over mine, barley brushing his lips over mine before I couldn't take his snails pace and closed the little distance between us. I felt him smile against my lips as I groaned into his mouth. His tongue teased between my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave. As I parted my lips, his hot tongue filled my mouth. We kissed like this for a while, but all too soon it was over. He leaned back in his seat closed his eyes briefly, then turned to look at me.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I shouldn't of done that!" I put a finger over his lips to shush him.

"Its ok Dimitri, if you didn't notice I wasn't protesting, I didn't pull away, and to be honest I would be lying if I didn't say I haven't wondered what that would be like since the 1st second I laid eyes on your sexy ass." He grinned and looked relieved as I buckled my seatbelt and ask "Are you ready to see what this baby can do." he just nodded his head and buckled his own seat belt.

After about 15 minutes of driving I was in love with car, expensive price tag or not, this car was going to be mine. I just wish they would throw Dimitri in as a package deal. As I pulled over and killed the engine I turned to face Dimitri, just in time for him to attack my lips again. I welcome the assault, as I wound my hands into his silky hair. He again pulled away to quickly for my liking.

"Stay right were you are, I have a surprise for you!" he told me as he unbuckled and got out of the car. He made his way around to my side of the car open my door and proceeded to place his hand over my eyes. He helped me out of the car, while making sure I wasn't peeking, and lead me to the front of the car. He counted to 3 removed his hands from my eyes and told me to look up, and what I saw took my breath away.

"Oh my Dimitri this is unbelievable but how…what.. I mean what is this." he chuckled and wrapped his arms around me.

"This darling is the Aurora Borealis, do you like it?" he asked gently kissing my temple, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. Never in my life had I seen anything so amazing, except for maybe Dimitri of coarse.

"Dimitri, its breathtaking, I honestly didn't believe it really exists, I kind of thought it was a myth." I told him truthfully as I stared into the shimmery violet and silver lights that danced against the black sky. As they swirled around the nights sky, they alternately obscured and then highlighted the moon and the stars.

Before I knew what was happening his body shifted and he turned me around. Immediately crushing his lips to mine in a demanding, not so gentle, but all to wonderful kiss. With a cry of response, I licked his bottom lip sucking it into my mouth biting down gently. His hand immediately shot out and starting kneading my already aching breast. He pinched and rolled my nipple between his thumb and forefinger, creating an amazing feeling in the pit of my stomach. I could feel my arousal growing every second that passed. My hand shot out for his growing erection, not caring that iv only known this man a couple of hours, it just felt so right, I rubbed the length of his thick shaft thru the fabric of his jeans.

His hand started working on the zipper of my jeans and before I could protest (not that I would have) he had my jeans and panties pooled around my waist, before I could help rid him of his, he gripped my waist and hoisted me up to the hood of the car.

"Dimitri! What if someone drives by and s…." I didn't have time to finish that thought before he spread my legs wide, exposing my bare sex for him to admire.

"What are you going to do to me Dimitri?" I ask as I stared at him thru heavy eyelids.

"I'm going to show you something new Roza" he told me Huskily "Do you want to see it?" he asked and all I could do was nod my head in response. He nuzzled my thigh with his cheek, his stubble rasping against the tender flesh. I could feel his breaths getting closer and closer to the moisture building in the very core of my femininity.

"Oh-My-God" I screamed as he licked at my clitoris with a strong tongue. I was helpless to do anything other than fall back on the hood of the car, and spread my legs wider in welcome. Unimaginable pleasure rocked my body, and prevented me from letting out a long loud moan. He spread my flesh between two fingers, licking ravenously on my sex.

"Pull up your top over your breast.."

"I'll Freeze.."

"You Won't"

"Why-"

"Do it or ill stop, my hands are a little busy" he demanded huskily I could feel him smirk against me. With a swallow I obeyed and tugged my top and my bra up. I hadn't perceived a strong breeze from the forest surrounding us but now it brushed over my already sensitive nipple, hardening them even more, and I couldn't bite back the moan that escaped my mouth.

He reached up and grabbed my hand and placed it over my own breast.

"Play with them." He told me before returning his mouth to the very core of me. As I began to play with them I gazed at the sky above me thru heavy lids. Above me the stars were feverish, and the Aurora Borealis was burning brightly. Already the pleasure was about to over-whelm me.

"Your nipples," he grated out almost as if he was in pain, "Pinch them" As he set back into licking the bundles of nerves, I did as he told me, and I was honestly shocked by the pleasure that rocked my body, it was a combination of his touch and my own. More breeze, more stars, and more insistent licks.

"Are you ready to cum for me Roza?"

"Yes, oh gods yes" I screamed

This was apparently all he needed and he sucked my clitoris between his lips biting softly.

I screamed, shooting upright as my orgasm ripped through my entire body. He was licking, groaning, using lips tongue and teeth to wring every ounce of my orgasm. When he gave a harsh growl against my flesh and drove a finger deep into my dripping sheath, I screamed out once more as a second orgasm immediately followed the first that hadn't quite left my body yet! Even after my body came down from its amazing high, he continued to lick me, as he took pleasure from my pleasure.

Once he was spent I felt him lay his head on my thigh, trying to catch his breath. I eventually rose up on my elbows. After staring at my uncovered breast for a minute, he finally spoke.

"Assuming you still want to purchase the car, after the amazing test drive we just took, im hoping after you fill out your paperwork, I can take you out on a proper date tonight, and get to know you better." he reached up and brushed a strand of hair away from my face before kissing me gently.

"I'd say you know me pretty well all ready, but id love to go out with you tonight Dimitri" I told him.

After this amazing adventure I was curious to see how aggressive and passionate he could be when he's not on the clock. One things for sure I was in for one hell of a wild ride…. And I couldn't wait!

**Ok there it is if yall like it review and let me know if I should add a chapter or two it might be interesting to see how Dimitri acts when hes not working. Review and let me know if I should continue or not!**

kadie


End file.
